Black Nocturne Lico
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860658 |no = 8508 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 138 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81 |normal_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 4, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87 |bb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 4, 4, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87 |bb2_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 4, 4, 4, 4 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 61, 64, 67, 70 |sbb2_distribute = 25, 25, 25, 25 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb3_frames = 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 64, 66, 67, 69, 70, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90 |sbb3_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 25, 8, 25, 8, 25, 8, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb3_totaldistr = 175 |ubb_frames = 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96 |ubb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 0 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb3_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Daughter of a dark lord and an interdimensional traveler, the precocious dark princess Lico has always stood out among the otherworldly Battle Maidens. Though her only pursuit in life was the thrill of battle, Lico hated to admit that she felt a strong bond with her sisters-in-arms, and chose to return to that fateful showdown with the cruel gods. Indeed, that final clash was an affair to be recounted in ballads for generations to come. Lico's heirloom darkblade, Nächtlich, was treated to a veritable feast of souls fit to please any reaper. When the last god finally fell, Lico attempted to feed their lingering energies to her blade in black glee. However, something within her realized that she would be no better off than the callous gods. Unwilling to someday lose herself and threaten her own sisters (though she would never call them that or even admit it), she flounced away to calm her mind, excusing herself from their company for "some fresh air." That was the last they ever saw of Lico, and as a result, the initial tales that spread of the Battle Maidens' heroic deeds neglected to mention Lico altogether. It was only through the efforts of her sisters that the dark princess was rightfully accredited as a savior of the land, even if her warmongering ways were unconventional and arrogant. Lico is still out there, always thirsting for battle. Perhaps she does take after her parents after all: arrogance and pride that hides an honorable and loyal soul. |summon = Oh? An invitation to dance? Very well, Summoner. Now...show me what you've got. |fusion = Ha ha ha...So this is the ambrosia my father spoke of! I shall partake of this freely. |evolution = Wonderful. Simply marvelous! I have achieved true power... I wonder if...Father...will praise me now. |hp_base = 6615 |atk_base = 2663 |def_base = 2525 |rec_base = 2108 |hp_lord = 9450 |atk_lord = 3804 |def_lord = 3607 |rec_lord = 3012 |hp_anima = 10567 |rec_anima = 2714 |atk_breaker = 4102 |def_breaker = 3309 |def_guardian = 3905 |rec_guardian = 2863 |def_oracle = 3458 |rec_oracle = 3459 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 16 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Soul of the Conqueror |lsdescription = 120% boost to Atk, Def, 100% boost to max HP of Dark types, 20% damage reduction from Light, Dark types, enormously boosts BB gauge each turn, enormously boosts critical damage, 50% damage reduction from all elements for first 2 turns & enormously boosts ABP and CBP gain |lsnote = Fills 10 BC, 250% crit damage, 135% ABP & 60% CBP |bb = Exquisite Demise |bbdescription = 18 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes (enormously boosts own critical hit rate), hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, probable KO resistance negation for 2 turns (PvP modes only), probability of purging barrier effects from all foes (PvP modes only), probable huge 2 turn Atk, Def reduction infliction & massive additional attack on single foe at turn's end for 2 turns |bbnote = 60% crit rate to self, 110% Def to Atk, chance of ignoring KO resistance (6% per foe, 30% max), 25% chance of barrier purge, 40% chance of 60% Atk/Def reduction & 1000% DoT multiplier |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 550 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = 18 |bbaoe2 = A |bbdc2 = 18 |bbmultiplier2 = 620 |bb2_hpscale = |bb2_es = true |sbb = Power Seal: Darkness Untold |sbbdescription = 20 combo massive Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 4 combo massive Dark attack on single foe, casts stealth on self boosting own Atk and critical hit rate for 2 turns, greatly boosts critical damage for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns & massive additional attack on single foe at turn's end for 2 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 1000% * HP / max HP on AoE attack, 300% stealth Atk, 60% stealth crit rate, 125% crit damage, 110% Def to Atk & 1000% DoT multiplier |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 4 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 4 |sbbmultiplier2 = 1200 |sbb2_hpscale = |sbbhits3 = 23 |sbbaoe3 = A |sbbdc3 = 23 |sbbmultiplier3 = 620 |sbb3_es = true |ubb = Nächtlich: Moonlit Despair |ubbdescription = 24 combo massive Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec and critical hit rate for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns, massive additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns, adds evasion for 3 turns & enormously boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 450% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, 500% crit damage, 1500% DoT multiplier, 100% chance of evasion & 300% Def to Atk |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |dbb = Liquid Silver Nightmare |synergy = Miasma |bondunit = Skittish Chemist Charlie |dbbdescription = 70 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts max HP, Atk, Def, Rec, critical hit rate, critical damage, Atk relative to Def, damage taken boosts BB gauge and restores HP, 80% KO resistance, 100% raises allies from KO, 100% evasion & massive DoT on all foes |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 35 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 35 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 35 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 35 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Ruinous Spirit |esitem = |esdescription = Adds Def ignoring effect to attack for all allies, 50% boost to Atk and slightly boosts critical hit rate for all allies, 50% boost to Atk, Def for first 5 turns & adds 18 combo (BB) / 23 combo (SBB) powerful Dark attack on all foes to BB/SBB |esnote = 15% crit rate |evofrom = 860657 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 15 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 180000 |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = 25 |omniskill3_2_desc = Resistance against 1 KO attack |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = 15 |omniskill3_3_desc = Enhances LS's parameter boost effect |omniskill3_3_note = +30% Atk/Def & 20% HP, 150 Atk/Def & 120% HP boost total |omniskill3_4_sp = 15 |omniskill3_4_desc = Adds slight critical and elemental vulnerability infliction for 2 turns effect to SBB |omniskill3_4_note = 15% vulnerability |omniskill3_5_sp = 15 |omniskill3_5_desc = Allow SBB's base effects to last for 1 additional turn |omniskill3_5_note = |omniskill3_6_sp = 15 |omniskill3_6_desc = Adds critical damage boost for Dark types for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill3_6_note = 50% boost |omniskill3_7_sp = 15 |omniskill3_7_desc = Adds probability of purging barrier effects from all foes (PvP modes only) effect to SBB |omniskill3_7_note = 35% chance of barrier purge |omniskill3_8_sp = 25 |omniskill3_8_desc = Adds probable KO resistance negation for 2 turns (PvP modes only) effect to SBB |omniskill3_8_note = 10% per foe, 50% max (Prerequisite: "Adds probability of purging barrier effects from all foes (PvP modes only) effect to SBB") |omniskill3_9_sp = 15 |omniskill3_9_desc = Adds probable random status ailment infliction effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_9_note = 80% chance |omniskill3_10_sp = 15 |omniskill3_10_desc= Adds fill own BB gauge to max effect to SBB |omniskill3_10_note= |omniskill3_11_sp = 35 |omniskill3_11_desc= Adds enormous Dark elemental damage boost for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill3_11_note= 200% boost |howtoget = |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = Battle Maidens |addcatname = Lico6 }}